


Chase

by kranium (orphan_account)



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: BatCat Week 2018, DC Comics Rebirth, Day 2, F/M, chase - Freeform, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kranium
Summary: A short rooftop batcat one-shot for batcat week





	Chase

They sat on the edge of the City Hall, it stood tall with the other Gotham buildings, as if competing which one could reach the sky first. From up there the city looked different, unreal somehow, like a game or an illusion.

His cape moved with the wind, sounding like a flag in the sky. The cars honked and sped across town, the sound far away, as if they were underwater instead of up in the air. 

Everything had a slightly red tinge because of her infrared goggles, making it look like hell. Which Gotham wasn't very far from being.

He had been chasing her for a while now. But he never tired. He never gave up. Her boots almost made no sound as she ran across the rooftops, she ran and fast as she could, feeling the muscles move under her skin, feeling her breaths fill with filthy Gotham air. She untied her whip and used it to lift herlsef up onto the air, into a higher building. He was right on her feet, she could feel him. No matter the twits and turns she took, he was right behind her.

She knew why he was so persistant tonight, but he wasn't going to change anything. Soem things, are even out of his control. 

Selina asks herself how long she can run before he eventually catches her. She decided whatever he needs to tell her isn't worth the wait. So instead of going up like he expects her to do, she hurls herself down to a firescape starircase on the side of the building. 

It only takes a moment for him to follow suit. When she turns around, after catching her breath he is perched on the metal railing. His eyes and the yellow outline of the bat, the only things that stands out from the darkness.

She looked at him. Tried to look at him. 

"Bat," she said. "We meet again." "Selina." He replied in a way that says cut the crao behind his voice. They're surrounded by darkness and the sound of a busy city. He steps down to be on her level and she looks up at him, his profile almost getting confused with the darkness of the night. "What are you thinking about?" 

He turned around, the white lenses of his cowl shining. 

"About you," he replied.

She smiled softly moving closer towards him. "About little ol' me?" She said coyly, pointing at herself with the long metal claws of her gloves.

"About us."

Selina's gaze shifted. She felt nervous but didn't know why. Their relationship had always been complicated. It seemed like the world wanted to keep them apart, no matter how much they tried to stick together.

"We really are a pair to behold," she chuckled slightly.

Bruce's shoulders sank a little and she wondered what was going through his mind. The irony that he was in love with a criminal? The ridiculousness of them being dressed as animals and jumping from rooftops? The improbability of their love? 

She pushed the goggles off her face and looked at the city more clearly. 

"They're going to find me, Bat, and you won't be able to do anything."

She leaned her head against his shoulder, trying to drown in his warmth. She felt more that heard the small sigh coming out of his mouth. 

"Why Cat?" He asks quietly as if hoping the stars would hear him.

"Maybe I deserve it," she replied, thinking of all the shit she's done in her life. Maybe it was karma, or fate or God. Maybe she got herself in this mess all by herself.

"You deserve love."

She smiled. A sad smile. Her arms wrapped themselves around him wishing they would hold her together. He kissed her forehead softly. He was always so warm. So safe. 

It didn't matter if the universe wanted them apart, they would fight to stay together.


End file.
